A mixer truck having a mixer drum that is capable of carrying ready-mixed concrete is used conventionally.
JP2005-199859A discloses a mixer truck having a washing nozzle capable of injecting washing water into a mixer drum. In this mixer truck, ready-mixed concrete adhered to an interior of the mixer drum is washed away by injecting the washing water through the washing nozzle.